The spell of Vocaloids
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: After best friends Rin and Len Kagaimine go to London, they are attacked by a Dementor and transfer to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione realize that this duo is more powerful than ever, even if they're Vocaloids. Voldemort return to Hogwarts and threatens to take the school apart, and the whole wizarding world with him. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I decided to make this fanfic because it seems like every Vocaloid and Harry Potter is the same, I decided to give it a shot! Hope you enjoy! But in this fan fiction, Rin and Len are best friends!**

** Normal point of view**  
Len and Rin casually walked down the streets of London. The day was cold and bitter but the two made it seem little brighter. Meanwhile, not that far away, was Draco Malfoy, a wizard. He sneered at the two.

"Rin, you'll never catch me!" Len teased and started running.

"Len! Wait up! You're too fast!" Rin said, her blonde hair was starting to get in her face, making her blue eyes glimmer like the ocean. The two's voices seemed a little robotic. Len and Rin looked like twins, but Rin's parents made her live with Len and his family, because they were too busy form work and travel. Len wore jeans and a orange shirt with a black jacket and sneakers. Rin wore a orange shirt, a black skirt and grey leggings and sneakers. In her hair, she wore a white bow and had headphones. Len also wore headphones. Malfoy wore jeans and a hoodie, hoping Harry wouldn't see him and go crazy. The two also wore book bags.

"I won, admit it Rin!" Len beamed.

"No way!" She replied and crossed her arms. He took out a map, and looked lost.

"Oi! You losers lost?" Malfoy sneered. The twins looked him, a frown was on both of their faces.

"We're not losers," Len growled. Malfoy saw what was behind them, a Dementor, reaching out to them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Someone shouted. It was Harry. The d Dementor. He ran to the two. Dumbledore, who was strolling by, saw the two collapse.

"Are they okay?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"They were messing around, and playing a game and were attacked by a Dementor," Malfoy explained. They teleported to Hogwarts, and placed the two in the hospital wing. Hermione ran to the hospital wing.

"Harry! What's Malfoy doing here?" Hermione asked, glaring at Malfoy. Hermione saw a silver locket on the girl, and opened the locket cautiously. She saw a picture of Rin and Len, it had _Len and Rin, best friends for ever!_ and had a music note engraved on the front. Hermione smiled.

"Apparently, their best friends, the proof is in the locket she's wearing. Harry took a look at the locket and nodded. Rin's eyes fluttered open and Len woke up and yawned.

"Where are we?" Len asked Rin. She shrugged. Harry drew his wand, and so did Malfoy, and Dumbledore. Rina and Len sweat dropped.

"What the heck," Rin said.

"Is going on?" Len finished her sentence.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded to know. Hermione sweat dropped.

"I'm Kagaimine Rin." Rin replied.

"And I'm Kagimine Len, and who in the name of Tokyo is this place?" Len said.

"They might be in cahoots with you-know-who!" Malfoy said, his voice filled with fear.

"Are you two muggles?" Dumbledore asked them.

"First off, I have no clue of what that means, but me and Rin are Vocaloids. We're created in Tokyo, Japan. Usually in sci-fi movies, the term known as 'android' or 'robot'. We're like humans but we're not." Len explained.

"And can you please tell us where we are?" Rin asked Hermione.

"You're in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," Hermione beamed. Len and Rin stared at each over with a What the heck? look on their faces.

"Okay, this is crazy! What's next, Godzilla is going to give me and Len an autograph?" Rin said with fear. Harry laughed.

"Come now, we must get to the sorting ceremony," Dumbledore replied and helped them down. They were both sorted in Griffingor, and walked to class. Harry, and Hermione walked with them.

"Hello, w-who are they?" Ron asked Hermione.

"They're transfers, from Japan." She replied. Ron sweat dropped._ "J-Japan? I didn't know that there wizards and witches that far!"_ He thought._ "Jeez Ron, just warm up to them. They're good people,"_ Harry thought and rolled his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet ya," Ron said.

"Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Rin Kagaimine and this is-" Rin got cut off by Len. Ron chuckled a little from the sound of Rin's voice.

"I'm Len Kagaimine and that's my best friend Rin," he said. Ron chuckled again, only from Len's voice.

"Are you guys related?" Harry asked. Rin and Len sweat dropped.

"Nope, we're just friends," Len stated.

"Pretty much, since technically, you're my brother, since I do live with you and your family," Rin told him. He sweat dropped._ "Do you have to tell that to every one?!" _Len thought.

**Me: Well, Rate and Review! Ja nē!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm so bored...**

**Ron: what's wrong with her?**

**Rin: *sweat drops* she's bored.**

**Len: What a shocker! :P**

**Me: I don't Own Harry Potter or Vocaloid. I only own the storyline!  
Hermione's point of view**

As I walked down the hall to my dorm with Rin, I could tell she was nervous and frightened. Also, somehow, Ron had found Rin's and Len's voices "amusing". What a jerk! I couldn't help but glance at the young blonde.

"What if that scary ghost thing comes back?" She asked me, her voice filled with fear. Her wand had a music note on it, like Len's but hers was grey.

"Don't worry, it won't come back," I told her. Ginny skipped and saw Rin.

"Hey Hermione!" She beamed.

"Hi," replied Rin. Dean was by her, heard Rin's voice and bust out laughing.

"Check out that voice! It's hilarious! She sounds like a robot!" Dean howled with laughter. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, he glared at Ginny.

"Is something wrong with my voice?" She asked me.

"It's fine, Rin. Dean is just being a brainless twit like always." I replied and glared at Dean.

"I think your voice is cool," Ginny beamed. Rin smiled. As we headed for our dorm, a question popped up in my mind.

"If your a Vocaloid, then how in the world did you get attacked by a Dementor?" I asked.

"I dunno. Vocaloids are just able to live lives like muggles, wizards, and witches. We're basically living, breathing and singing androids. But me and Len decided to travel to Britain, leaving Tokyo, which is my home," Rin explained. I thought about it.

"So, you really are far from home," I joked. She nodded.

"I remember before me and Len left, me and my friend Miku Hatsune came to a karaoke place to do a duet." She replied and smiled. _She has a smile on her face like everyone else but seems so sad about something. Maybe she's homesick? _I thought. As she placed her stuff on the top bunk (because the bottom bunk is mine), she seemed to be thinking about something. She pressed a button on her headphones and a picture of a teal haired girl, a girl with wavy pink hair, a girl with long amber hair and a boy with blue hair with her with Len appeared.

"That's Miku, Luka is the one with pink hair, Neru is the one with the side tail and the guy with the blue hair is Kaito," she said, pointing at the girls and the boy. Miku seemed to be excited and Luka seemed to not want neither one to go, while Kaito seemed bored and Neru didn't care. I was right, she _was_ homesick.

"Good night Rin," I said and fell asleep.

"Good night Hermione," she replied. The next day, Snape was cruel as ever. But by the time breakfast was served, Ron had got a letter. And not just any letter. A Howler. And it from his mom too!

"RON WEASLEY! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU COME BACK, YOU LITTLE TWIT!" It howled with rage. After five minutes of being yelled at by the Howler, Ron looked helpless. Len looked confused and so did Rin. I couldn't blame them. Why did he get howler in the first place?

**Me: Ron! Shame on you! (Whacks him with leek)**

**Ron: rate please!**

**Len and Rin: and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The main hall

**Me: Im ALIVE! And sorry for the super long wait for the next chapter! :P**

**Rin: what took you so long?**

**Ron: I don't know. MewSunet does not own Harry potter or VOCALOID!**

**Normal point of view**  
"What in the name of Tokyo was that?" Len asked Ron.

"A H-howler. They're the worst," he stuttered. Len sweat dropped.

"Well, why'd you get the howler in the first place?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with suspicion.

"I crashed my dad's car a couple days ago, while breaking Harry out of the Dursleys and mum was angry at us," he whimpered. Ginny rolled her eyes. Rin and Len sweat dropped.

"If I did something that, my parents would never let me or Rin out of the house," Len joined in. Ron stared at the two._ "Are their parents THAT strict?!" _Ron thought and owl landed by Len and Rin, gave them a letter and flew away.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Rin opened the letter. It was a letter from Miku and it said:

Dear Len and Rin, I just wanted to say I miss you but when I flew to Britain to see you, you guys weren't there. I guess youre both still traveling. Also, Luka, Neru and Gumi and Kaito miss you guys too. Please send me letters, because I went too far over my texting limit! Tokyo hasn't been the same with you guys gone! Bye! From your friends, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Luka and Neru!"

Rin passed it to Len. He scanned the paper and frowned.

"Definitely not a howler, that's for sure." Ron muttered.

"That's no shock that Miku's going over her texting limit," Len said. Rin sweat dropped. Hermione laughed, and Harry took the letter to read it.

"Who's Miku?" Harry asked.

"She's a good friend of ours." Len told them.

"And Kaito is a complete moron and her crush," Rin added. Hermione nodded looked at the letter.

"Who's Gumi?" She asked.

"She's this girl at school with green hair and she's the class clown," Len explained. Ron sweat dropped. Hermione gave them back the letter.

"Then her and my brothers have something in common." He stared at Rin. Her aqua eyes glimmered and he eyed the locket she wore.

"Who gave you that locket?" Ron asked. Rin smiled and at the question.

"Len gave it to me as a birthday present," she beamed. Ron smirked at the sound of Rin's voice. "_She's like a blinking robot,"_ he thought. Two tall red haired twins appeared and smiled with a mischievous look in their eyes.

"Hello, I'm Fred Weasley," one said.

"And I'm George Weasley, we're Ron's brothers," the other replied.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you." She beamed. George tried his hardest not to laugh. _"He's right! She does sound funny!"_ George thought. Rin noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"You two think my voice is weird, do you? Be honest," Rin replied. Fred's smile vanished. George pouted.

"Maybe," George pouted.

"Rin, just chill out." Len warned her.

"Len, I'm sorry for acting stupid," she said.

"It's fine, I just don't want to get in trouble for you arguing with a random person," Len replied.

"I'm Len by the way," Len said to Fred and George. George stifled a laugh. Fred smiled. Len sweat dropped.

"You guys think my voice is weird too," Len muttered. _"I can't believe they think people would think that their voices are funny."_ Fred thought.

"How come you guys didn't say you're last names?" Harry asked. Rin and Len sweat dropped.

"Because we both have the same last name," Rin told him.

"Their last names are Kagaimine. They're the transfer students from Tokyo," Hermione told the Weasley twins.

"Cool, that means your parents are wizards and witches?" Malfoy joined in.

"No, not really," Len said.

"I don't know, I haven't seen my parents in ages," Rin replied. Sorrow filled her aqua eyes. After they ate in the dining hall, they rushed to the main hall.

"THERE'S A FLYING BEAVER AFTER ME!" Malfoy screamed as a flying beaver chased him. The beaver was supposed to be used as a prank for Harry but Goyle's poor spell back fired, sending the beaver to chase Malfoy.

**Me: Whats up?**

**Rin: WHERE IN THE NAME OF TOKYO WERE YOU?!**

**Me: I was watching tv...'-_-**

**Len: Well, don't leave us like that!**

**Ron: rate**

**Hermione: And review!**

**Malfoy: *still is being chased by beaver* SOME ONE, GET THIS BEAVER AWAY FROM ME!**


End file.
